


You Give Me the Anger

by WhyTheHandbasket



Series: Sin Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anger, M/M, POV First Person, Sin Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe it.</p><p>I couldn't fucking believe it.</p><p>I was going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me the Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of one-shots about the Seven Deadly Sins.  
> I've always wanted there to be such a thing in the Free!dom.  
> There isn't, so I decided to do it myself.  
> Anger.

 

 

I couldn't believe it.

 

I couldn't _fucking_ believe it.

 

I was going to kill him.

He was so dead. I was going to kill him.

I _could not_ believe he did that. He was so fucking dead. _I was going to kill him_.

I've never been so furious.

I've never felt this fury, this absolute _rage_ before.

I had to calm down, I had to listen to what was going on around me.

I was so pissed off. How _DARE_ he.

He should never have done that, never have jeopardized us, jeopardized everything.

Why would he do that? What was he thinking?

I was going to kill him.

I needed to kill him.

Voices were all around me, talking to me, calming me. I heard none of them. I was furious, lost in my rage, lost in my anger.

What the _everliving fuck_ made him think this was okay?

I pushed my way through the crowd, through the lobby, through the doors. I needed to breathe.

 

I was going to kill him.

I was rage.

I was fury.

I could not believe that he would do something so damned stupid.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, could feel my hands bunched into fists, could feel my heart pounding.

 

I was going to kill him.

I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at the roots.

I paced up and down the sidewalk, staring at the lines, counting the cracks.

Why? What was he thinking?

I couldn’t harness my thoughts, couldn't control my breathing, couldn’t stop the pacing.

Looking up, I saw that I was not alone, some of them had followed me outside.

I watched their mouths move, saw them gesticulate, and could not respond.

Hands reached out to stop me. I shook them off.

Voices tried to soothe me. I blocked them out.

I paced. I ranted. I swore. I cried.

I raged.

Rage.

_Why?_

I finally stopped pacing, sitting on the curb, feet in the roadway, head in my hands.

I held onto my rage.

I needed the fury, clung to the anger.

I was furious.

I wasn't scared.

I wasn't frightened.

_ I was not terrified. _

I was going to kill him.

I swore it.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, a voice in my ear.

Someone was whispering to me, someone was rubbing my back, someone was holding my hand.

I wasn't listening.

I couldn't feel it.

I _refused_ to be comforted.

Rage. Anger. Fury.

That was all I felt.

There was nothing else that I could feel, no room for any other emotion, _no choice but to rage_.

 

And fear.

The last thing I remember hearing was Haru on the phone, _“He’s stopped breathing.”_

The last thing I remember him saying was, "We’re going to the beach for a bit, do you want to come?"

The last thing I said to him was, “No thanks, I’ve got to get this homework done.”

That was it.

The last thing.

Is that it?

Is that going to be the last thing I am ever going to hear from him?

I cannot think about this right now, I'm furious.

I'm angry.

RAGE.

fear.

How could he?

How could he leave me?

How could he do this to me?

I sobbed, finally breaking.

I leaned into whoever was beside me, not caring who it was, I couldn’t care who it was.

I heard the voice in my ear, the soothing tones telling me exactly who it was.

I didn't understand anything he said, could not bring myself to care about anything he said.

I wept, I raged.

I feared.

I broke.

 

In his arms, I broke.

Nagisa held me as I shattered into a million pieces.

He spoke to me of peace and stillness, of hope.

I didn't listen, didn't dare allow myself to listen.

I was shattered, there was no stillness.

I was ruined, there was no rest.

No hope.

I did not dare to hope.

His voice worked its way into my head,

bypassing my conscious thoughts,

sinking into my lizard brain.

I heard a whisper.

A phrase spoken so softly that I could hardly hear it,

a phrase so quiet that it got my attention.

 

 

 **  
** _He's awake._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do more of these, not sure about pairings.  
> Let me know what you think below!  
> I know that I never identify who's upset, that's left up to you to decide. 
> 
>  
> 
> I actually wrote this originally for another fandom, and realized how well it would work for Free! with some minor edits.


End file.
